


挨打魔咒

by robinxxc



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinxxc/pseuds/robinxxc
Summary: 雷 谨慎观看





	挨打魔咒

**Author's Note:**

> 雷 谨慎观看

“你得学着宽容点，塞尔吉奥，”卡西皱着眉头看着瘫坐在沙发上的人，“他显然是无心的。”

“可我当时很疼，真的。”拉莫斯打着哈哈，拿着电视遥控器不断换台。他和卡西的家里放着个大电视，但他平时从来不看，偶尔还会嘲笑吃着马铃薯煎蛋看着电视上的早间新闻的卡西是个老爷爷，但这会儿，拉莫斯显然对电视产生了极大的兴趣。

“我知道你很疼，但你总得考虑别人的想法，雷吉隆还是个小孩儿。”卡西眉头皱地更深了，他走到电视前面企图夺取拉莫斯的注意力。

“我事后都道歉了，还想Sese怎么样？”塞尔吉奥耸耸肩，摇头晃脑地想看电视，像是真的特别想知道广告里的那个剃须刀能把他的胡子剃得多干净似的。

“我希望你别再犯这种因为冲动的错误，”卡西疲惫地摸了一把脸，“你得对后辈关照点儿，否则会被媒体炮轰的的渣都不剩。他们从不看你的知错就改，他们会当你的道歉根本没发生过，会被写进报道里的只有你欺负新来的队友的事情，然后你就会被冠上一些肮脏的名号，尽管你从来都不是。”

“Sese不在乎那些烦人的媒体。”拉莫斯没有意义地双手拍打沙发，接着他终于把目光转到了卡西身上，带着一半调笑地说：“关照后辈？melón，像你当年关照我那样吗？”塞尔吉奥眨眨眼睛，接着又把目光转到电视上去了。

卡西双手抱在胸前，看着拉莫斯半晌没说话，对方也就特别认真地看了一会儿广告，眼睛睁圆了，闪烁着求知的光芒，卡西琢磨着拉莫斯上学那会儿，也是用这副认真好奇的表情来糊弄他的老师们的。

需要教育，否则就要重蹈28岁才拿到义务教育证书的覆辙。

卡西利亚斯叹了一口气，从电视机那边走到了沙发这边，在拉莫斯身边坐了下来，对方立刻像只期待主人已久的小狗一样粘上去，沙发很大，塞尔吉奥却非要和伊克尔挤在一起。

“你又想来‘关照’我吗？capi？”拉莫斯面向卡西，双手环住他的脖子，脑袋在他的颈窝里蹭来蹭去，立刻对电视上的广告失去了所有兴趣。在许多年后的今天，塞尔吉奥依然习惯叫伊克尔“队长”，虽然卡西曾经明确拒绝过，从任何角度来看，自己都不再是塞吉的队长了，可是塞维利亚人有自己的坚持，仿佛他认定了伊克尔是他一辈子的队长。

“犯错的男孩不值得被‘关照’，他得被教育才对。”卡西利亚斯拍拍拉莫斯的脸蛋，对方胡子的手感毛茸茸的，像一只猕猴桃，也可能像某种短毛犬。

“这时候你又不宽容了，对不对？”拉莫斯笑起来，发出呼呼的气音。

“你要怎么教育我？队长？”

“躺到我的膝盖上来，Sese。”

拉莫斯一边笑一边顺从地卧到卡西的双膝上，面朝地板，扭了扭屁股。

“要惩罚我吗？”他贱兮兮地说。

“你会知道。”卡西一把拉下了拉莫斯的居家裤，里面果不其然是真空的。

**********

十分钟之后拉莫斯知道卡西这次是来真的，彼时他的脸连着脖子已经涨红了，眼泪滴落到地板上，汇聚成一小滩水。

“二十八。”塞尔吉奥低低地喊出来，他有点后悔自己没能在第一时间朝卡西撒个娇服个软，而是不知道好歹地继续往枪口上撞，但他又不想服输，拉莫斯心中有一股无名的怒火在叫他别想向任何人低头。

“还有二十二下，已经过半了，塞尔吉奥，你还是不肯认错。”卡西轻轻地捏了一下拉莫斯已经泛红的臀尖，他看着对方因为自己的动作难以控制地扭动了一下身体，布满纹身的背部泛着健康的光泽，而那些品味低下的纹身，天哪，卡西总是会怀念拉莫斯还没有什么纹身的时光，他在媒体上看见对方拍了几乎是全裸的写真，笑得傻乎乎的，留着半长不长的金发，身上的稚气和傻气还没有全部褪去，也不懂遮掩自己的野心，上来就要求穿耶罗的四号球衣。

 _可是拉莫斯现在就懂了吗_ ？卡西想，他还是那副样子，笑得像一只水豚，没进球就会狠狠地踢草皮，被比他小上十来岁的队员碰疼了就会毫不掩饰地发脾气，也不管有多少双不怀好意的眼睛正盯着他， _拉莫斯根本就没长大_ ，卡西在心里下了定论， _真不知道皇家马德里是怎么培养人的，为什么那么多年来，拉莫斯还是这么会给自己找麻烦呢？_

“啪——”卡西再次一巴掌抽到拉莫斯的屁股上，对方瑟缩了一下。

“二十九……伊克尔，伊克尔，求你别……”塞尔吉奥因为这一下颤抖，看见自己又一滴眼泪落在地板上，他真的太疼了，连续不断的抽打让他觉得自己是动画片里那种尾巴被烧着了，只能一味向前逃跑的滑稽的小狗。他的屁股火辣辣地疼，更让人难以接受的是他正在被另一个男人掌掴到憋不住眼泪。他已经很久没有被伊克尔这样狠狠地教训过了，上一次好像是在melón还在皇马当队长的时候，具体的原因他已经记不清了，或许是因为自己吃了张红牌，或许是因为自己不肯回到后防线，谁知道呢，拉莫斯就是这样不长记性，他只记得自己当时才挨了十几下，伊克尔就因为他哭得惨兮兮地而放过了他。那都是多少年前的事情了。在伊克尔走后，拉莫斯一个人又经历了多少，在最困难的时期挑起大梁，义无反顾地打满每一场比赛，鼻梁骨被踢断了也因为怕耽误比赛而不去诊治。

卡西利亚斯刚离开皇马的时候，拉莫斯和他断了一段时间的联系，他难以接受这个事实，伊克尔也沉浸在自己的低谷之中，那段时间两个人的眼里就只有比赛，他们甚至互相回避对方的新闻，直到两人的共同好友给伊克尔看了拉莫斯满脸鲜血倒在草地上的照片，伊克尔才知道这回事，后来两个人重归于好还花了点时间，那是另一个故事了。

总之，拉莫斯从来没有挨过那么多下巴掌，他脑子因为疼痛变得混混沌沌的，卡西问他的问题也一概答不上来，只能发出些无意识的呻吟，让他每挨一下打就数一下，到后面卡西发现他数了三遍三十八，他叹了口气，摸了摸拉莫斯的头发。

“塞吉，你知道我在说什么吗？”

“嗯……嗯、我错了，melón，我不应该做那样的事情……”拉莫斯其实根本不知道伊克尔在问什么，他只是下意识地顺着男人的话说。

“好的，nene，现在是第四十下了，还有最后十下，之后再让我们讨论你有没有学到这一课。”卡西一只手抚摸着塞尔吉奥的金发，一只手安慰着他已经泛着淤青的屁股。

“对、对不起，伊克尔……”拉莫斯的哭声明显了起来，“但是、可不可以等、等一下……”他因为抽泣，话都说得断断续续的。

“好的，nene，喘气，喘气，别那么激动……”

“你、最后十下你可以用工具打我，我怕你手会疼……”拉莫斯花了点时间平复自己的呼吸，说道。

 

在这样的一个瞬间里，卡西觉得自己蠢得不能再蠢了。他匆忙地把拉莫斯从自己的膝盖上扶起来，塞尔吉奥的腿因为长时间维持这个姿势已经变得麻木了，这会儿根本使不上力，伊克尔就把他抱紧自己的怀里，面朝自己，小心地不让塞吉的屁股接触到沙发，对方的脸湿漉漉的，睫毛被泪水糊成一簇一簇的，似乎是觉得自己的样子太丢人，而把脸埋在伊克尔的胸上不去看他，伊克尔觉得自己胸前的衣服应该湿出了一个人脸的形状。

“还有十下呢，你、你怎么不继续啊……”拉莫斯抽抽噎噎地说，像是还在赌气。

“哎，宝贝，对不起，我不该那样对你……”卡西捏了捏塞尔吉奥的后颈，那里有一颗爱心。

“Sese真的努力了，努力控制脾气，努力进球，努力让大家高高兴兴地团结在一起……”拉莫斯越说越伤心，到后面几乎是哭喊出来了，“可是我们最近，就是、就是赢不了比赛，他们都受伤了，没法上场，幸运女神也不站在我们这这边， Sese已经很努力……”

伊克尔没说你是个后卫，进球轮不到你操心，但那样就显得太不近人情了，可能会惹得拉莫斯连夜带着他还有淤青的小屁股离家出走，所以他只是摸着拉莫斯的脑袋任由对方把鼻涕眼泪都擦到自己的短袖上。

“……还有人在私信里威胁Sese，要在小巷子里干掉我、给我好看，他们都说我是肮脏的婊子，说要让我看清楚谁才是老大，这些我都没法和队友说，我该告诉马塞洛？还是本泽马？他们都没法帮到我，伊克尔，我也不想和你说这些烦心事，我不愿意让你难过……”

“宝贝，宝贝，”卡西抱紧了他，“你在我心里永远是皇家马德里最好的队长，不管他们怎么说你，不管你们是不是因为一时的失误或者倒霉输了球，那些都不重要，那只是你人生中的一段无伤大雅的经历而已，谁没有被质疑过呢？哪怕是圣人，他也有被质疑的时候。而瞒着我，这就是你的不对了，你得告诉我，我们是一对儿，这意味着任何事情，我们都得一起承担，不是吗？”

“嗯……”拉莫斯逐渐停止了抽咽，只是因为长时间的哭泣，开始有点打嗝，卡西为此又腾出一只手来轻拍他的背。

 

“所以你不生我气了？雷吉隆那件事儿，我真的、嗝、真的不是故意的，我还当着全队的面道歉了。”

“我没有真的生气，我只是觉得你需要缓解一下压力，nene，你看，就是因为你最近都不怎么找我倾诉你的问题了，我总得采取一些别的方式。”卡西亲吻了一下塞尔吉奥的头顶，说道。

“好吧，你这个坏家伙。”拉莫斯捶了一下对方的背，“我还以为我们今天玩的是什么情趣呢，结果真的被你打了一顿，看样子这两天都不能和你上床了，好亏噢，一共就没几天休息。”

“nene，不要总是那么贪心。”卡西叹了一口气，看拉莫斯不再打嗝了，准备把他抱到浴室里去洗澡。

“可是你还硬着呢，不解决下？”塞尔吉奥指的是伊克尔从掌掴他的时候就开始硬的阴茎，趴在他膝盖上挨打的时候，那根鸡巴还一直抵着他的胃，打了第一二下，拉莫斯还在期待什么时候能真正吃到伊克尔呢，等打到第二十下的时候觉得不对劲，后来自己几近崩溃，把惦记了好久的东西都抛在了脑后，现在他却因为伊克尔的安慰，又变地蠢蠢欲动。

“你现在屁股这样怎么帮我解决？好了，我们去洗澡吧，乖，等下我可以自己解决，算是惩罚我打了你屁股。”卡西叹了今天的第63526口气，准备抱着拉莫斯起身。

“不要！Sese可以帮你！这是男朋友该尽的义务！”拉莫斯不知道哪来的力气从卡西身上下来，又一次跪在了地板上，只不过这一次他脑袋朝着伊克尔的裆部。

“别闹了nene，赶紧从地上起来，你还没跪够吗？快起来！”卡西要去拉他，可是拉莫斯先他一步已经扯下了自己过于宽松的居家裤，然后是内裤——和拉莫斯不一样，他是有节操的人，连内裤都是保守的平角款式。

“不要！”拉莫斯脸颊贴着他的鸡巴，倔强地回应，接着一口含了进去。

********

好吧，所以现在又变成了这样。卡西看着拉莫斯，对方翘着自己刚刚被掌掴过的、带着淤青的屁股，脑袋一冲一冲地贴向自己的耻毛，可能鼻子因为这个而有些发痒，但他也克服了。拉莫斯尽可能地把卡西含进喉咙里，引起难过的吞咽反射也毫不在意，凶狠地仿佛这喉咙不是他的一样。

“宝贝，悠着点儿……”卡西真的有点担心他的nene会不会受伤了。

“唔…那你就快点射给我……” 这有点强人所难，卡西想，拉莫斯抬眼看着他，仿佛是在哀求。

这一瞬间卡西有无数个肮脏的性幻想，关于放荡的公用婊子，关于因为贫穷而出卖肉体的性工作者。在这些幻想中间，他全射进了塞尔吉奥的嘴里，对方被呛了一下，然后一滴不剩地喝了进去，舔干净他的阴茎上剩余的精液，末了还吸了一下他的龟头。

 _或许塞尔吉奥这个小疯子真的在我不知道的时候去做了glory hole_ ，卡西绝望地想， _我男朋友服务的过于到位了。_


End file.
